


but i'm gettin' restless, babe

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, happy birthday my beautiful sunshine angel, nb akaashi, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo argue about period sex. Really, that's all this is. Also, Akaashi, unfortunately, lives next to them.





	but i'm gettin' restless, babe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than an hour & while i should feel proud, im mostly just disappointed in both bokuto & kuroo smh
> 
> i should probably start writing bday fics before the actual bday so i dont feel so rushed.

Bokuto lays in bed, rubbing his feet together to warm them up as he settles into a comfortable position. He knows he shouldn’t get too comfortable, or he won’t want to get up. And he most definitely will want to participate in the birthday sex Kuroo most definitely has planned.

If the other man would _ever_ get out of the damn bathroom. Bokuto frowns and wiggles his toes, decides to think about the wonderful date Kuroo took him out on tonight. It wasn’t anything special, just dinner and a movie, but it was _fun_. They talked and laughed and shared a slice of cake (Kuroo was blushing the entire time, and it was beautiful), and they annoyed everybody in the theater with their incessant chatter.

And now they’re home, and Kuroo is finally walking out of the bathroom, into Bokuto’s waiting arms, sheepish expression on his face…

Wait.

“What’s that look for?” Bokuto asks, squinting at his boyfriend suspiciously. The look on Kuroo’s face intensifies, and Bokuto holds him out at arms-length. “ _What_?”

Kuroo shrugs, a desperate attempt to look casual, though Bokuto clearly sees through it. “Well, you probably already guessed that birthday sex was on the agenda for today….” He bit his lip when Bokuto nodded eagerly. “There is an, um, unplanned issue. So it looks like we’re gonna have to do a rain check on that.”

Bokuto tries to prevent the disappointment from showing on his face. Judging by Kuroo’s apologetic grimace, he didn’t do a good job. “Not feeling up for it?” he asks with concern. Just because it’s his birthday doesn’t mean he won’t comfort his boyfriend if he needs to. He’s always up for cuddling.

“Not… exactly,” Kuroo says hesitantly. He climbs onto the bed fully, instead of hovering awkwardly over it, and fits his body against Bokuto’s. Face buried into the other’s neck, he murmurs, “My period just started.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says.

“Yeah.” Kuroo sighs and tilts his head to kiss Bokuto’s jaw. “Sorry, dude. It was supposed to come later this week; I should’ve expected it to start early. Always ruining holidays. It’s ridiculously unfair…” He trails off, sitting up a little to look at Bokuto’s face. “ _No_ ,” he says immediately.

Spluttering, Bokuto rolls them over so that he’s on top. “I didn’t even say anything yet!”

“I know what you’re gonna say, and the answer is no.”

“But Tetsu! You’ve even said you get super horny when your period starts.” Kuroo starts to shake his head, so Bokuto grabs his cheeks. “Hear me out, man! It won’t be nasty if I’m wearing a condom.”

With a snort, Kuroo kicks Bokuto off of him and pins him down to the bed. “ _Yes, it will_. It’s going to get on the bed.”

“We have old towels we don’t need,” Bokuto responds, a little weak. Kuroo pinning him down always gets him a little hot and bothered, even in the most inappropriate of times. Though he supposes he doesn’t usually get pinned down if they’re not going to fuck afterward, so maybe he should consider this a win.

“It’s _blood_ , Koutarou. You’re hemophobic.”

“I don’t have to look at my dick to have sex!”

 _That_ causes Kuroo to let out a surprised laugh, and he presses a giggly kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. “You want to do it so bad, you’d risk a panic attack?”

Bokuto leans up, kissing Kuroo’s nose, and waits for him to lean down enough that he can kiss his lips too. “I want _you_ so bad, I’d risk a panic attack. We could do it in the shower if that makes you feel better about it. Less panic-attack risk there.”

“Neither of us like shower sex,” Kuroo points out, but he’s got that look on his face, the one that says, “How did I let Bokuto con me into _this_ one?” He sighs, shaking his head as he sits up. “Also, water dries out my pussy.”

There is no way Bokuto is passing up the chance for an innuendo. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you wet.”

Kuroo laughs, shifts against Bokuto’s half-hard cock, and laughs harder. “Sure, babe. Grab the lube.”

 

Akaashi stands in front of Bokuto’s door, shifting from foot to foot. The door is covered from head to toe in sticky notes, and they sigh at the implication that Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t bother to read their latest one telling them to clean it. Or the two of them just ignored it.

Frowning, they look at the series of sticky notes in their hand, wondering if it was worth it. It’s become a running joke to leave passive aggressive notes on his suitemate’s door about him and his boyfriend, however, and Akaashi doesn’t want to stop that now.

Moving the other notes around to make room, Akaashi carefully places their new notes in the middle of the door. They nod to themselves after everything is in order and lightly knock before walking away.

_Koutarou-san, Tetsurou-san, while I am pleased, as always, to know that you are very thorough and careful regarding each other’s boundaries and that you are having very consensual sex, I would rather not know every detail of your actual sex lives. May I suggest quieting down when speaking about private matters?_

_P.S. Do Not Have Sex In The Bathroom._

_P.P.S. Yes, I did laugh when you both fell._


End file.
